csifandomcom-20200225-history
Larry M. Mitchell
Larry M. Mitchell is an actor, writer and technical consultant on . He portrayed Officer Mitchell from 2005 to 2015. Credits Actor *CSI:Crime Scene Investigation **Season 6 ***E02 - Room Service ***E07 - A Bullet Runs Through It, Part 1 ***E14 - Killer ***E19 - Spellbound ***E20 - Poppin' Tags ***E24 - Way to Go **Season 7 ***E02 - Built to Kill, Part 2 ***E05 - Double Cross ***E06 - Burn Out ***E07 - Post Mortem ***E09 - Living Legend ***E13 - Redrum ***E14 - Meet Market ***E15 - Law of Gravity ***E16 - Monster in the Box ***E17 - Fallen Idols ***E18 - Empty Eyes ***E19 - Big Shots ***E23 - The Good, the Bad, and the Dominatrix **Season 8 ***E01 - Dead Doll ***E03 - Go to Hell ***E10 - Lying Down With Dogs ***E12 - Grissom's Divine Comedy ***E14 - Drops Out ***E15 - The Theory of Everything ***E16 - Two And A Half Deaths **Season 9 ***E01 - For Warrick ***E04 - Let it Bleed ***E05 - Leave Out All the Rest ***E06 - Say Uncle ***E08 - Young Man with a Horn ***E10 - One to Go ***E12 - Disarmed and Dangerous ***E13 - Deep Fried and Minty Fresh ***E14 - Miscarriage of Justice ***E16 - Turn, Turn, Turn ***E17 - No Way Out ***E18 - Mascara ***E23 - Hog Heaven **Season 10 ***E02 - Ghost Town ***E04 - Coup de Grace ***E06 - Death & The Maiden ***E08 - Lover's Lanes ***E11 - Sin City Blue ***E13 - Internal Combustion ***E14 - Unshockable ***E16 - The Panty Sniffer ***E19 - World's End ***E21 - Lost & Found ***E22 - Doctor Who ***E23 - Meat Jekyll **Season 11 ***E01 - Shock Waves ***E02 - Pool Shark ***E04 - Sqweegel ***E05 - House of Hoarders ***E06 - Cold Blooded ***E07 - Bump and Grind ***E10 - 418/427 ***E14 - All That Cremains ***E16 - Turn On, Tune In, Drop Dead ***E22 - In a Dark, Dark House **Season 12 ***E01 - 73 Seconds ***E02 - Tell-Tale Hearts ***E03 - Bittersweet ***E12 - Willows in the Wind ***E13 - Tressed to Kill ***E15 - Stealing Home ***E19 - Split Decisions **Season 13 ***E01 - Karma to Burn ***E02 - Code Blue Plate Special ***E05 - Play Dead ***E07 - Fallen Angels ***E08 - CSI on Fire ***E12 - Double Fault ***E13 - In Vino Veritas ***E14 - Exile ***E16 - Last Woman Standing ***E17 - Dead of the Class ***E19 - Backfire ***E20 - Fearless ***E21 - Ghosts of the Past **Season 14 ***E01 - The Devil and D.B. Russell ***E03 - Torch Song ***E05 - Frame by Frame ***E07 - Under a Cloud ***E08 - Helpless ***E12 - Keep Calm and Carry On ***E17 - Long Road Home ***E19 - The Fallen **Season 15 ***E03 - Bad Blood ***E04 - The Book of Shadows ***E06 - The Twin Paradox ***E08 - Rubbery Homicide ***E09 - Let's Make A Deal ***E15 - Hero to Zero ***E17 - Under My Skin ***E18 - The End Game **CSI: Immortaity Writer *CSI:Crime Scene Investigation **Season 12 ***E02 - Tell-Tale Hearts ***E22 - Homecoming Category:Actors Category:Writers Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Writers Category:Crime Scene Investigation Supporting Actors